Tales of the Escaped
by raptoramble
Summary: What happened to the dinosaurs who were sold off or fled from Lockwood Manor? These are their stories. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All the stories presented here are based on the art and prompts of Taliesaurus over on DeviantArt. After Fallen Kingdom came out, he did (and still does) prompts and the following have been my entries. They all take place after Fallen Kingdom and focus upon the dinosaurs that escaped from Lockwood Manor or were sold off. This was just meant to be fun. Please enjoy.**

**_**A hunter stalks through the Black Forest of southwestern Germany. She keeps her prized weapon close to his chest. Each steps precise and planned out as she journeys through the night. Looking up thru the canopy of oak, beech, and elm trees, clouds crisscross a full moon. The hunter approaches a small creek but focuses her attention on a small game camera firmly attached to a tree beside the creek.

Lilly Ressel taps at the game camera, she put it out here a few nights ago. Its week 3 she's been out here in the Black Forest, ever since she got a deal with some rich Austrian who wanted to know where their expensive baryonyx had gone off to after the transport crashed and the dinosaurs escaped. Lilly had no previous experience with dinosaurs, hunting or otherwise. She was born in Austria but grew up in Australia and hunted snakes and crocodiles down under before coming back to Europe as a mercenary hunter.

She holds a flashlight up to the trail cam as she opens it up, revealing a small screen and buttons. She pushes them and reviews what the camera recorded. Green tinted images of the creek and forest flip by, some have animals in them, taking a sip from the creek but nothing bigger than a deer. Until she finds one image of the creatures the rich Austrian described.

Lilly squints as she makes out a blurry image of two large crocodilian animals bent over the creek. She flips to the next photo. She expects to see the creatures but they left without a trace. Lilly cocks her head confused, she set the trail cam to take a photo once a minute and that is the last photo so….

Heavy, moist air blows on her neck. Dangling spit joins her nervous sweat as a pair of jaws loom overhead.

Lilly spins on her booted heels, snatches her rifle and brings the scope up to her left eye. With a free hand, she taps a button on the radio com she wears over her camo hat. "Jacks, get down here with the nets, I found the croc-saurs." She radios over to her associate, Jacks.

Five baryonyx face her. Each covered in dark blue-grey mottled, craggy skin with long snouts pointed at her. The largest has its jaws opened wide and a churning roar echoes out. The smaller dinosaurs flank it.

Lilly points her rifle down the biggest parted jaws but doesn't intend to shoot. Her employee wants all of them alive. Until Jacks gets here with the nets and tranquilizers, it is a waiting game.

A waiting game the baryonyx mob has no intention of playing.

All five of them lurch at her, crowding her against the tree. Five wide-open jaws wave threatening at her. Spit sprays her. Claws lash out. Snarls and hisses ring out.

Lilly pulls the trigger at the biggest baryonyx. The bullet rushes thru the creature's open jaws and penetrates the back of its head, striking in between the backbone and skull, severing the spinal cord. The hit dinosaur shrieks in pain before collapsing just a few feet away from Lilly.

The gunshot and sight of their dead sibling send the remaining four baryonyx into a frenzy.

Lilly ducks under the swipes of claws and snaps of jaws. She bolts forward and aims her gun at one of the baryonyx as they turn around.

Without hesitation, they chase after her.

Lilly dashes away from the mob. Her feet carry her far from the creek and into the deep darkness of the forest. She chances a glance over her shoulder and sees no sign of the dinosaurs but the crunching of leaves under heavy three-toed feet keeps her running. She listens desperately for the sound of Jacks' ATV tearing through the undergrowth. Terror grabs her now, controlling her and not choice drawn by experience.

Blindly she runs downhill into a densely forested valley. The sounds of the baryonyx are still present so she keeps running, tripping over boulders and roots.

Stride after stride, until her foot splashes in another small creek. She stops, still as aboard. Lilly turns on her flashlight and surveys her surroundings. The creek snakes deep into the forest, twisting and turning away. As she flashes the light to her left, a pair of eyes light up.

Lilly backs up as a baryonyx walks up to her. Another juvenile yet it's as big as a horse. She points the flashlight back uphill and sees two more dinosaurs from earlier climbing down to the creek. "Jacks are you there?" Lilly radios.

Static. And the crunch of bones.

Lilly loads her rifle, aims at the baryonyx in front of her and cocks. She shoots the beast multiple times to the head, neck, and chest. The dinosaur roars out in pain before staggering away to the creek shore and collapsing.

The hunter turns her attention to the other two baryonyx. She hardly has time to reload before a heavy claw slashes down across her face. Blood gushes out from her right ear to the underside of her chin. Another slice rips across her chest while teeth snap at her limp arms.

She falls onto the river.

The creek runs red with the blood of hunters.

**Authors Note: I do have two more that I will be posting in due time but feel free to leave a suggest for a possible short story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get that beast washed and painted or management's dockin' your pay!" Snaps Matilda as she left the stable to go get ready for tonight's performance.

Chiyo nods hurriedly, "Yes Mam." The stablehand turns to the sinoceratops resting in the cluttered stable. She picks up a pail of lukewarm water and pours it over the ceratopsians dusty body. The sinoceratops rumbles awake and lumbers onto its elephantine feet. Chiyo backs up and grabs a large rag and starts to push the soapy water around. Afterward, Chiyo comes back with a dry towel and dries the creature. All the while, she scratches the ceratopsian who responds with a content rumble.

The sinoceratops reminds her of the horses she previously cared for before sinoceratops was purchased and would be used as the main event. Chiyo never saw Jurassic World dinosaurs while it ran and felt no amazement when she saw the sinoceratops. She treats the beast like any other animal, she rewards it when it behaves and scorns it when misbehavior happens. Chiyo remembers a few months ago when the ceratopsian first arrived, emaciated and choking on volcanic dust, it's living state only improved slightly as it endured cramped living space, inadequate food (hay and roughage), and constant whipping. Whip marks speckle the beast's back; Chiyo paints red swirls and stripes to hide the signs of abuse and puts false horns atop the beast's large head to make it appear more fantastical.

"Ah! He looks perfect. Now go put up more posters, we need a full house tonight!" Orders Matilda as she returns, white powdered makeup on her face and dyed blue hair in a ridiculous updo. The performer shoves a stack of posters into Chiyo's gloved hands and sends her on her way.

Chiyo stumbles out into the open. Tents of millions of colors sprawl out alongside vendors in a green patch in the middle of a dense city. Workers and performers scramble around preparing for tonight's show.

The stablehand slips in between the stables and a nearby apartment building. Chiyo walks down toward the nearest street and stops. She takes one of the posters and is just about to tack it onto the concrete wall when she feels a tugging at the hem of her jeans.

As she looks down, gleaming black eyes belonging to a cocked green face glaze back coldly. An animal the size of chicken nips at her jeans and shoelaces, several more stare at her or rummage around the garbage.

Her fear vanishes once she realizes their tiny teeth won't tear through her clothes and she resumes hanging up the poster while regret sneaks into her mind.

The compsognathus were stowaways from the sinoceratop's place of origin; a couple came with the ceratopsian when it was the first bought by the circus. As the circus traveled and stopped for a week or so, the little dinosaurs would go off, multiply, then some would come back and hop back on the trucks and to the next city. Only one worker had died, authorities have made attempts of controlling the compsognathus, and an anti-venom was in development.

Chiyo exits the alley and walks down the crowded street, vendors, buses, and people buzz around like trapped bugs. New creatures join them; tiny sparrow-sized dinosaurs dart out of the alley and flood the street. Adults tentatively step out of the shadows.  
Chiyo feels no amazement or panic when she sees the compsognathus flock spread. They are invasive pests like rats or a disease.

All it takes is an exterminator or medicine...


	3. Chapter 3

Southwestern California, a herd of Pronghorn antelopes pick their way through the sagebrush steppe in search for forbs and small cacti. Leading the band is an old doe, her dark eyes scanning ahead and above for eagles. Her ears swivel around for the sound of a coyote misstepping in the cheatgrass. The scent of a cougar on the swirling wind. Behind her, younger does and their fawns slowly graze in the early morning light.

Despite seeming like a bland plain of browns and faint greens, the Pronghorn matriarch recognizes all of the places a predator could be hiding. Long shadows cast from distant mountains cut across the steppe, marbling with yellow and grey-green foliage. There was hardly a tree in sight, only a few scraggly Russian Olives, juniper, and pine trees in highland drawls. Short forests of big sagebrush scrabble across, breaking up swaths of sand and gravel. Juts of sandstone thrust above.

The bucks had split from her band months ago after a particularly harsh winter and now sped off in a bachelor brand until the rut. Now she had to make sure the younger does keep their fawns alive. Some of those does were her daughters and were new mothers. If her protective instinct extended any further into genuine, expressible emotion, she would bemoan the loss of a fawn to a cougar's claws. Little did she consider a different pair of claws would bing terror that morning.

Blue watched the band from behind a clump of big sagebrush. She kept still, confident her blue-grey scales were camouflaged by the pale leaves and flowers and her smell would be masked by the bitter odor wading off the brush. She had come out to the plains after getting bored scavenging in human suburbs or stalking through the forests. As an intelligent animal, she required a different stimulus. For the first few months, she stayed close to human suburbs; unsure if she wanted to seek sanctuary with her former Alpha or enjoy life as a lone raptor. There were no close calls but the sight of trash eating carnotaurs and garden munching apatos getting round up caused her to move into the forests. The same place where Rexy had taken control, subsisting on elk, bison, and the scant herbivorous dinosaurs. Blue had no chance of directly competing with the Queen of Nublar. More "normal" predators she had to compete with went into her favor. Coyotes and foxes were easily scared off. A cougar caught her off guard once but bears were rare enough. Most large theropods (save for Rexy) were unadaptable and unable to live off the more plentiful "normal" prey as the dinosaur herbivores scattered about in search of digestible plant life and away from human pursuit.

At first, she thought the Pronghorns were just another deer. The other day she stalked a bachelor herd, more scouting than a deliberate hunt. Intentionally she had stepped on a gnarled root, snapping it and scaring off the antelopes. She had expected them to bolt up like deer before bounding off over the hill. Instead, the bucks jabbed the air with their horns before barrelling away on their stick limbs at breakneck speed. With this knowledge in claw, she prepared to strike.

The old doe lowered her head to graze on wildflowers. Gently she tugged at them and began chewing, working up the fibrous stocks into cud. As she lifted her head, she had a blurred impression of something darting from behind her. Instantly, her butt fur puffed up and snorted. Just as she prepared to lead the herd away...GASH!

A large beast struck her hindquarters. Twin sickles punctured her upper thighs and an overwhelming weight pushed her to the ground. Her thin limbs crumbled beneath her. Clawed hands pressed down over her shoulders. At the corner of her vision, a long lizard's tail lashed with delight. Heavy meaty breaths ranged over the doe's neck as two-foot-long jaws clamped over her neck. She expected a quick ragged snap. Instead, the predator drew away from her neck and retracted its claws away from her body. The doe could have gotten off and rejoined the herd but blood loss and shock kept her still.

Blue looked down at her prey, it's head weaving and eyes glazed over. Off in the distance, she could see the rest of the band racing away. She could have kept up with them but this old doe was more than enough. For now. Quickly, Blue sliced the Pronghorn neck with her sickle claw and began to eat.

After eating her kill, Blue walked away through the midday heat towards an abandoned and hollowed out coyote den. A few weeks ago when she first came out onto the steppe she had found the coyote and quickly flayed it. She had then expanded and hollowed out the hole, turning it into a larger cavern. She went inside and rested off her kill.


End file.
